It's Complicated!
by Shin Ah Chan
Summary: Donghae kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui cinta pertamanya, Eunhyuk.. namun apa yg terjadi pada Eunhyuk? Warning: Gender Switch! EunHae couple! CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : It's Complicated**

**Author : Shin Ah Chan**

**Length : chapter**

**Disclaimer : member Super Junior milik orangtua dan Tuhan, tapi kalau boleh egois Chulppa milikku! *dibunuh Petals*FF ini 100% PUNYA SAYA! *teriak pake kentongan(?)**

**Warning : Typo(s), alur kecepetan, cerita kaga jelas, judul kaga nyambung sama isi cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing EunHae couple**

**.**

**FF ini genderswitch!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASHING DON'T COPYING DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseyo~ satu lagi FF dari author abal yg lagi merambah dunia perfanfican selama beberapa abad *plak***

**Bagi yang udah baca My Freakly Boy! Atau The Legend of Uminemon and Kyubita pasti udah tahu siapa saya *pd banget ni author* tapi mianhae~ jeongmal mianhae bagi yg nunggu My Freakly Boy belum dapet feel nih buat ngelanjutin T^T sebagai gantinya saya share FF lama saya yg saya adaptasi sedikit^^ semoga kalian suka^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Someone POV-**

Karena kekayaan kedua orangtuaku, kami merayakan tahun baru dengan mengundang sanak saudara dan rekan-rekan kerja appa. Pada pesta itu ada seorang yeoja memakai dress berwarna merah muda dengan bando yang senada dengan dressnya. Cantik sekali. Waktu itu umurku masih 9 tahun dan sepertinya yeoja itu juga seumuran denganku.

"Annyeong, siapa namamu?" sapaku ramah dan sok keren pada yeoja yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta ini.

"Annyeong, ah anda pasti tuan rumah ya? Kenalkan, Eunhyuk imnida." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan.

Wah rupanya selain cantik, ia juga sangat sopan. Cocok untuk menjadi nyonya Lee. Aku tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangannya. Terasa hangat di tanganku.. dan di hatiku.

Tapi perkenalan kami hanya sebentar karena tak berapa lama keluargaku mengalami kebangkrutan dan kami pindah ke Mokpo.

Setelah itu tak terasa 7 tahun telah berlalu. Dengan beasiswa yang susah payah kudapatkan, aku meneruskan sekolahku ke Seoul. Dan aku berharap dapat menemui yeoja bernama Eunhyuk itu lagi.

"Seoul."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di kota ini. Kota kelahiranku, benar-benar membuatku kangen. Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman. Dulu aku sering sekali kemari bersama teman-temanku, Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon. Ah, kudengar mereka berdua juga bersekolah di SMA Incheon yang akan kumasuki. Aku jadi senang dan ingin segera bernostalgia dengan mereka berdua.

Aku duduk di bangku di tengah taman. Koperku kutaruh di sebelah kakiku. Taman ini tidak terlalu ramai, masih seperti dulu. Aku jadi membayangkan rumahku yang dulu. Masih adakah? Di rumah yang megah itu telah terkubur kenanganku sejak aku lahir hingga bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dulu. Untunglah SMA Incheon berasrama sehingga aku tak perlu memikirkan akan tinggal di mana.

Aku tak sabar dan segera bergegas ke SMA Incheon. Begitu sampai aku tertegun melihat bangunan yang besar dan megah tapi khas eropa berada di hadapanku. Ne, inilah asrama SMA Incheon. Aku memasuki gerbang dengan perasaan senang dan menanyakan kamarku pada penjaga asrama. Ia mengantarku ke kamar no 308 di lantai 3. Di papan tertulis.. Lee Donghae dengan Kim Kibum..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi namanya Kibum?

Aku memperhatikan namja yang tengah tertidur pulas di kasur sebelah dengan wajah yang luar biasa manis. Semalaman aku menunggunya dan menyiapkan kata-kata untuk menyapanya, tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Setelah lewat jam 12 akupun mengantuk dan tertidur. Eeh di pagi hari baru aku bisa melihat wajahnya.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, banyak luka di wajah dan lengan namja ini. Apa yang ia lakukan ya kira-kira sampai terluka seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba speaker yang berada di koridor berbunyi, "Annyeonghaseyo.. bagi para siswa baru SMA Incheon segera ke auditorium dengan memakai seragam khusus dan jas yang telah diberikan oleh sekolah."

Yak! Gara-gara terlalu lama memperhatikan namja itu aku jadi lupa untuk mandi. Segera aku membangunkannya dengan mengguncang-guncang badannya.

"Hei, bangun! Bangun! Kita disuruh ke auditorium sekarang!"

"Aiiish! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Ia terhenyak dan menatapku tajam.

Omo.. menakutkan! Sungguh menakutkan! Apa aku akan mendapat masalah besar? Tapi...

"Nugu ya?"

GUBRAK!

ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Aku mengelus-elus dadaku dan bersyukur tidak jadi dimangsa(?)

"Aku teman sekamarmu, Lee Donghae." Kataku ikut heran karena bisa-bisanya ia tidak mengenaliku yang tertidur pulas di samping ranjangnya semalam.

"Oh, arra Donghae, aku tidur dan kau ke auditorium!" Ia mengeluarkan killer smile-nya dan membuat author terpesona #heh ngaco xD # ralat~ maksudnya membuatku terpesona.. tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku semakin dekat dengannya, aku menatap kedua matanya yang juga menatapku, pandanganku beralih ke bibirnya. Entah kenapa seperti sedang terhipnotis, perlahan bibirku menyapu bibirnya lembut…

#R: HEH AUTHOR BEGO! INI BUKAN EPEP YAOI!

A: *asyik nonton HaeBum* ah iya, ya lupa, lupa xD padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya –"

R: DASAR AUTHOR BEGO!

A: *nangis di pojokan bareng Chulppa* T.T huweeeeeeee….

(abaikan saja author bego satu ini)

Ralat~ ralat~

Ia mengeluarkan killer smile-nya sekilas, membuatku jadi menuruti kemauannya untuk membiarkannya tidur. 'ya sudahlah' batinku.

Menyadari tak ada protes dariku, ia memeluk gulingnya dan kembali tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai, aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan langkah tegap. Sejak tadi aku belum menemukan yeoja yang kucari. Walaupun sudah 7 tahun berlalu, aku tak akan pernah lupa wajah yeoja itu. Tak akan pernah lupa..

kelas 1-B

"Annyeong haseyo" sapaku ramah pada seisi kelas. Beberapa membalas sapaanku dan yang lain memilih untuk diam, entah karena malu ataupun karena sedang asyik sendiri. Aku tersenyum sebentar, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

'tidak buruk juga kelas ini' batinku karena kuperhatikan anggota kelas ini ramah-ramah.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok seorang yeoja yang tengah asyik memainkan laptopnya di bangku paling belakang. BUKANKAH ITU EUNHYUK?

"Eunhyuk-ssi!" Aku berteriak dengan cukup keras.

Seisi kelas mendadak hening dan menatapku bingung. Aku mendekatinya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar lalu memandangku. Jantungku berdegup tak karu-karuan.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya. Omona.. itu memang dia! Sejak dulu wajahnya yang imut tidak berubah sama sekali, malah bertambah manis..

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ne, aku Lee Donghae, apa kau ingat?" Aku tak kuasa menahan senyum-malah terkesan cengengesan saat melihatnya.

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu segera berkata, "Anni."

Ia kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya. Aku terbengong, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Seisi kelas masih memandang kami keheranan, terutama ke arahku. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik dengan sebelahnya. Tapi aku tak peduli, sekarang aku sudah bisa bertemu orang yang kucari selama ini walaupun ia sedikit ketus-ya ampun kayak gitu sedikit?o.0 T #author cengo *poor Hae

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya kita udah nggak ketemu selama 7 tahun.. Masa kau nggak inget? Kita pernah ngelewatin tahun baru bareng-bareng.. di rumahku." Aku melunakkan kata-kataku karena kupikir ia kaget ada seorang namja tak dikenal tiba-tiba mengklaim mengenalinya.

"Hm, aku nggak inget." Ia berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

Karena kesal sejak tadi diacuhkan, aku mencoba menarik lengannya. Sontak ia berteriak..

"YA! NAMJA MISKIN! BISA SINGKIRIN TANGANMU NGGAK?"

Seisi kelas yang sejak awal sudah memperhatikan kami, kini benar-benar kaget. Begitupun aku. Aku hanya diam tak mengerti. Namja miskin katanya?

"Mwo?" aku hanya bisa melongo menanggapinya. Eunhyuk sedikit menjauh dariku.

Tiba-tiba dari luar datang dua orang namja. Satu berbadan atletis tinggi dan sangat tampan, sedangkan satu lagi berbadan lebih pendek dan terkesan montok(?) berwajah sangat manis.

"Ada apa, Eunhyuk-ah?" namja tinggi itu mendekati kami. Eunhyuk menunjukku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Namja miskin ini pegang-pegang tanganku!" Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Hei kau berani banget ndeketin Eunhyuk-ah!" namja montok itu menatapku dengan tatapan antara heran dan jijik. Karena aku hanya diam saja, namja tinggi itu berbicara lagi

"Kau masih baru di sini ya? Denger ya pasti kau belum tau. Sebagian anak di kelas ini berasal dari SMP Incheon jadi pasti kenal sama kami. Yeoja yang kau pegang-pegang tadi namanya Lee Hyuk Jae, putri dari pemilik sekolah. Dan kau..

Namja itu memandang rendah ke arahku lalu berkata lagi,

"Namja miskin sepertimu yang bisa masuk hanya karena beasiswa jangan harap bisa ndeketin dia, apalagi macarin dia deh!"

Aku tercengang. Kenapa namja ini bisa tahu tentangku?

"Lagian Eunhyuk-ah kan udah punya namjachingu.." namja montok di sebelahnya ikut-ikutan membuka suara.

Namjachingu? Jadi ia sudah punya namjachingu? Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh aku mengharapkannya selama ini tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

"Haha betul, kau tak akan bisa menang melawan namjachingu Eunhyuk-ah!"

"Ne.. dia sangat tampan dan kuat, keren banget deh!" namja montok itu menutup wajahnya sambil kegirangan. Hyek, menjijikkan sekali.

"Nugu ya?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kedua namja itu berpandangan sebentar.

"Siapa dia Eunhyuk-ah?" namja tinggi itu tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk.

"Aiish mana mungkin dia dat… ah itu dia!"

Pandanganku teralihkan kepada seorang namja tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan masuk ke dalam kelas. Itu kan….?

"MWO? KIBUM-ssi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei ngapain kau duduk di sebelah yeojachingu-ku?" Kibum menatapku tajam, lebih tajam daripada tadi pagi. Kedua namja licik yang ada di belakangnya tersenyum licik lalu berkata dengan serempak

"Tadi namja itu menggoda yeojachingumu, Kibum-ah"

Sontak Kibum memandangku.

DEG!

Eomma rasanya aku mau ngompol , seram sekali!

"MINGGIR!" perintahnya garang. Aku langsung mengangguk dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Yeoja itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Kibum-ssi.

Karena aku diusir, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di depan saja. Aku duduk di dekat seorang yeoja yang sangat manis bernama Jessica. Walaupun ia terlihat kaya, ia sangat ramah padaku –berbeda dengan orang-orang yang kutemui tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat berlangsung, Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan kedua namja tadi langsung capcus entah kemana. Aku dan Jessica hanya diam di kelas sambil memakan jatah makan siang kami-di SMA Incheon disediakan jatah makan siang

"Kukira tadi kamu akan mati, Donghae-ah!"

"Ne, aku pikir juga begitu.."

"Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan antara kamu dan Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Kami dulu temenan.. aiish! itu udah 7 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang dia udah berubah.."

Jessica membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan

"Kamu tahu, Donghae-ah? aku udah bareng sama tu yeoja sejak TK dan aku yakin sifatnya sama sekali nggak berubah sejak dulu, sombong dan angkuh!"

"Jinjja?" Kini aku yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ne, dia slalu memandang remeh orang lain, tapi sejak SMP dia jadi deket sama Kibum-ssi yang notabene anak seorang presdir suatu perusahaan mainan yang cukup besar, dan pada akhirnya mereka pacaran.. aku juga nggak ngerti cara apa yang dipakai Kibum-ssi buat ngluluhin hati yeoja itu!"

"Oh gitu.. emang Kibum-ssi selalu nyeremin kayak tadi itu ya? lalu dua namja tadi siapa?"

"Ne, desas-desusnya dia ketua gangster! Serem banget deh! Mana dia sabuk hitam taekwondo lagi.. aiish menyeramkan banget! Kalau dua namja itu, mereka gabung di Incheon sejak SMP. Mereka dipandang setara sama Eunhyuk-ssi jika ditinjau dari kekayaan mereka…."

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Jessica. Sabuk hitam taekwondo katanya? Aku berkelahi aja nggak pernah!

"Oh gitu.. eh siapa nama mereka(dua namja itu)?"

"Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin."

MWO? Aku yang sedang makan sup langsung tersedak dan membuat Jessica panik. Ia mengusap-usap punggungku perlahan. Aku benar-benar tak percaya.. mereka kan sahabatku?

"Donghae-ah waeyo? Gwaenchanayo?"

"Nan gwaenchana, Jessica.. Aiish! aku benar-benar tak bisa mempercaya ini!" Aku membersihkan seragamku yang terkena kuah sup.

"Mwoya?"

"Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin, mereka sahabatku saat kanak-kanak…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

"Eunhyuk-ah, tadi kita keterlaluan nggak sih?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Eunhyuk yang diam sejak tadi

"Tentang apa, Sungmin-ah?"

"Lee Donghae, ne?" Siwon mengerlingkan matanya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

"Aiish kenapa sih kalian ini? Kalau kalian masih ingin main sama dia, bodo amat! terserah, toh aku masih punya Kibum." Eunhyuk bergelayut manja pada lengan namjachingunya. Kibum hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Eunhyuk sayang.

"Memangnya dia siapa sih kok kalian bisa kenal?" Kibum terheran-heran karena yeojachingunya dan dua sahabatnya bisa mengenal namja yang datang dari pelosok desa itu.

"Hm.. sebenarnya ia teman sepermainanku sama Sungmin dulu. Nggak disangka dia juga kenal sama Eunhyuk-ah.."

"YA! Berhenti berbicara atau kubakar mulutmu Choi Siwon! aku nggak kenal sama namja miskin itu!" Eunhyuk memberikan deathglare-nya pada Siwon. Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Oh.. jadi dia punya hubungan khusus sama kalian bertiga? oke, chukkae. Dan babonya dia sekamar denganku di asrama!"

Mata ketiga orang selain Kibum terbulat sempurna, menatap Kibum dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Donghae POV-**

Aku melangkah takut-takut saat memasuki asrama. Rasanya seperti masuk ke kandang singa, kandang naga, buaya, komodo, kadal, cicak(?)

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pundakku. Karena kaget aku langsung berteriak dengan keras

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ssssst! berisik sekali kau ini." namja yang berada di belakangku membungkam mulutku. Jantungku masih dag dig dug duer(?)

"Siwon?"

"Ne.."

Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Apa maunya sekarang?

"Em..mianhae atas kata-kata dan perbuatanku tadi pagi. Kalau nggak digituin, Eunhyuk-ah akan ngambek.." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, masih belum bisa mencerna kata-katanya. Tanpa menunggu balasanku ia berkata lagi,

"Mungkin ini terdengar munafik.. tapi sungguh, Lee Donghae, aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Sejak kau pindah ke Mokpo, aku dan Sungmin selalu merasa kesepian.."

Mwo? Setelah ia mempermalukanku dengan TEMAN-TEMANNYA YANG BARU dengan mudahnya ia berkata seperti itu?

"Em.." Aku hanya bisa menggumam pelan. Aku masih bingung antara memaafkan atau tidak.

"Jeongmal mianhae"

Aku menatap mata Siwon lekat-lekat. Babonya aku. Mata itu masih sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya saat bertemu tadi? Padahal ia begitu mudah mengenaliku.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, aku sungguh senang akan kata-kata Siwon. Ternyata masih ada yang mengingatku.

Karena aku hanya diam saja dan tak menggubris kata-katanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba HPnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo? Ah ne.. sebentar.. mwo? Waktunya tak akan sempat.. aku harus ke studio sekarang.. aiish ya sudahlah, ne, ne, arra!"

Ia menutup teleponnya lalu berpikir sebentar. Dengan ragu-ragu aku bertanya,

"Waeyo Siwon?"

Ia menatapku tak kalah ragu-ragu, "Ah anni. Hanya aja aku disuruh ngambil peralatan dari gudang buat membereskan ruangan osis, sedangkan sebentar lagi manajerku njemput.."

"Kau sekarang model? Dulu kau pernah bilang padaku kalo kau pengen jadi model."

Siwon tersentak kaget, tak menyangka aku masih mengingatnya.

"Hm.. ne." Ia terlihat kikuk karena kata-kataku barusan. Apa sebegitu anehnya mengingat hal yang disukai sahabatnya?

"Kalau gitu biar aku yang melakukan tugasmu Siwon, kau segera pergi sana! Ntar telat, lagi.."

"Jinjja?" Ia terlihat tak percaya. Ada rasa bersalah tersirat di kedua manik matanya.

"Ne. kajja!" Kataku yakin.

"Gomawo" Siwon segera pergi dan aku bergegas menuju gudang.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Buset… tempatnya dikelilingi kebun yang sangat gelap dan mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba terbayang di benakku wajah emakku #ups salah# maksudku, wajah setan-setan yang kerap menghias layar kaca. Aiish kau ini laki-laki Lee Donghae!

Dengan langkah pasti aku mencoba membuka pintu gudang tersebut. Ng? terbuka? Kenapa tidak dikunci? Aku masuk ke gudang dan tiba-tiba..

BRAK!

Itu suara pintu yang ditutup! Sontak aku berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Terdengar tawa orang-orang di luar sana yang dapat kudengar dengan jelas, sangat jelas..

"Hahaha, nikmati malammu di sana Lee Donghae!" suara ini.. Eunhyuk?

"Hihihi, namja babo! Dengan bodohnya dia kena perangkap!" lalu.. Sungmin?

"Itu hukuman karena kau telah menyentuh yeojachinguku, Lee Donghae!" Ini.. jelas Kibum

"Hahaha, good job.. Choi Siwon!" suara Eunhyuk terngiang di telingaku. CHOI SIWON?

"…ne" Katanya lemah.

Tiba-tiba dadaku sakit. Aku sungguh tak percaya. Jadi ini.. jebakan? Dan dengan bodohnya aku tertipu!

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Mungkin kau dulu anak seorang presiden direktur Lee Coorporation, tapi sekarang kau hanya sampah! kau tahu dulu aku berkenalan denganmu karena kau kaya! Tapi sekarang? Mana mau aku berteman dengan namja miskin sepertimu!" Eunhyuk menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Aku sungguh tak percaya..

Jadi selama ini apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan? Selama 7 tahun ini?

Mereka tertawa bersama, lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku merasa masih ada seseorang di dekat gudang, ia berkata sebelum akhirnya pergi,

"Jeongmal mianhae, Donghae-ah.."

Suara ini.. Siwon? Aku sungguh tak mengerti.. Sebenarnya ia berpihak pada siapa? Kenapa mereka yang dulu kukenal jadi seperti itu? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiranku.

Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu gudang itu dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki. Tapi nihil, pintu itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Di ruangan yang gelap ini hanya jendela yang terletak jauh di atas yang menjadi penerang.

'apa aku harus memanjatnya?'

Entah karena aku belum makan malam ataupun karena kelelahan, kepalaku terasa berputar. Pusing sekali. Tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur dan….

"Donghae-ah. Gwaenchana yo?"

Aku mendapati seorang yeoja berada di dekatku. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Aku mengamati sekitarku. Tempat ini asing..

"Jessica? Di mana aku?"

"Kita di UKS Donghae-ah. Tadi kamu ditemukan pingsan di gudang. Sedang apa kamu di sana?"

Ah.. aku ingat semuanya. Semalam setan-setan itu mengurungku di gudang. Tapi ternyata anemiaku kambuh dan aku pingsan. Dan aku baru ditemukan tadi pagi? Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Em, tadi malam… aku tersesat.."

Aku berbohong pada Jessica. Entah kenapa aku masih punya rasa kasihan kepada mereka sehingga aku berbohong seperti ini.

"Mwo? kamu ada di sana sejak semalam? Pantas saja badanmu dingin sekali!"

Ia membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya akan kata-kataku. Kau benar-benar yeoja yang baik, Jessica..

"Hehe.. sudahlah Jessica aku nggak apa-apa kok" Kataku meyakinkan.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Jessica."

Ia menghela nafasnya. Aku bisa menangkap ketulusan di setiap kata-katanya. Sungguh yeoja yang baik, andaikan Eunhyuk seperti Jessica. Ah kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi? Sudah cukup aku memikirkannya!

"Kamu mau roti? aku bawakan sekarang" ia segera beranjak, tapi aku menahan tangannya.

"Andwe, tidak usah.."

Ia memasang ekspresi marah-yang justru membuatku mengulas senyumku

"Tidak boleh! Nanti kamu pingsan lagi!" Ia melepaskan tanganku lalu membeli roti di kantin yang hanya berjarak beberapa ruangan dengan UKS. Tak berapa lama ia kembali.

"Ini." Ia duduk di sebelahku dan mengulurkan berbagai macam roti. Ada roti melon, roti coklat, roti buaya(?), roti cicak kadal(?) #perasaan author suka banget sama kadal ya =="#abaikan

"Gomawo Jessica." Aku mengambil semuanya #Donge rakus xD *dibunuh Elfishy# dan memasang senyum terbaikku untuk Jessica. Ia sedikit salah tingkah

"Cheonma Donghae-ah.."

Aku membuka satu roti kesukaanku, roti melon. Dulu aku, Siwon dan Sungmin sering membeli dan memakan roti ini bersama-sama. Ah.. lagi-lagi aku teringat mereka. Menyadari keadaanku, Jessica bertanya lagi,

"Gwaenchana Donghae-ah? kamu terlihat pucat.. sepertinya kamu banyak pikiran. Jangan ragu untuk membaginya denganku, arra?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadaku.. entah kenapa Jessica selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tapi aku segera tersadar dengan cepat..

"Jessica, kamu nggak berangkat sekolah?-Mengingat kamu terus menemaniku dan 5 menit lagi sudah bel masuk."

"Kalau aku masuk, kamu bagaimana?"

"Nan gwaenchana Jessica. Aku nanti masuk kok."

Ia menghela nafasnya lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Jessica. kamu segeralah ke kelas, nanti aku menyusul!"

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Hm.. arra.."

Ia meninggalkanku yang masih sibuk dengan roti-roti ini. Aku benar-benar lapar, dan semua ini gara-gara mereka! Aku merasa tanganku mengepal.

Setelah selesai memakan roti-roti itu aku segera berdiri dan membenahi seragamku yang belum kuganti sejak kemarin. Aiish betul juga, aku belum mandi! Bagaimana bisa Jessica betah di dekatku sejak tadi?

#kau begimana-begimana tetap tampan dan wangi kok oppa xD *diceraiin Chulppa*

Aku tak merasakan ada bau aneh dari badanku. Aku menghela nafas lega, aku bisa segera masuk ke kelas sampai aku merasakan ada orang lain di kasur sebelah. Ia keluar dari penyekat yang membatasi antara satu kasur dengan kasur yang lain. Mataku membulat mendapati Eunhyuk ada di sana. Sejak tadi ia ada di sana?

Ia menunduk, mendekatiku dengan canggung.

"Gwaenchana?" satu kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Mwo?"

Ia terlihat geram sesaat, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Gwaenchana yo?" Kali ini ia mengeraskan suaranya.

Mwo? Ia mengurungku di gudang semalam dan ia masih sempat-sempat bertanya aku baik-baik saja? Ah.. tipu muslihat apa lagi kali ini?

"Ne" jawabku singkat, tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Dadaku terasa panas seperti ada yang meluap-luap di dalamnya.

"Syukurlah" Ia menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, membuatku menerka-nerka apa yang sedang ia rencanakan.

"..." tak sedikitpun kata keluar dari mulutku. Sejak tadi dadaku naik turun menahan emosi.

"Mianhae.. aku.." masih dengan menunduk ia berkata dengan sangat pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Cukup.."

"Mwo?" Ia menatapku keheranan.

"Kubilang cukup! entah apa lagi kali ini yang kau dan teman-temanmu itu rencanakan, tapi aku tak akan terjebak! Aku tak peduli lagi... Aku benci padamu, Lee Hyuk Jae!" nafasku terengah-engah mencoba menahan emosi yang akan keluar.

Ia menunduk lagi, mataku menangkap sedikit cairan bening dalam kelopak matanya. Entahlah.. walaupun aku sebenarnya masih tak tega melihatnya begitu, aku mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Aku mendahuluinya pergi ke kelas, meninggalkannya yang masih diam terpaku di ruangan UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Eunhyuk POV-**

Aku berangkat dengan perasaan ringan. Semalam aku dan Kibum menyelinap dari asrama dan pergi makan. Dia memperlakukanku layaknya seorang putri. Aku sungguh bahagia bersamanya. Hanya dia yang mengerti aku..

"Ng?"

Di kejauhan aku melihat Yun songsaengnim membopong seorang namja. Ia tampak tergesa-gesa. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mendekatinya.

"Nuguya, songsaengnim?" sambil berjalan aku memperhatikan namja itu dari atas sampai bawah. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak terlihat jelas siapa dia. Tapi, seluruh badannya berdebu dan kotor sekali. Aku jadi sedikit risih melihatnya.

"Ah, Eunhyuk-ah, hmm dia Lee Donghae" Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Donghae? Bukannya semalam ia berada di gudang?

"Ada apa dengannya, songsaengnim?" kataku tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yun Songsaengnim tersenyum kecut, "Anemianya kambuh Eunhyuk-ah, ia pingsan di gudang tadi pagi. Entah sedang apa ia di sana."

Anemia? Ya ampun.. aku bahkan tak tahu tentang itu..

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti mereka sampai di UKS. Jujur, ada rasa bersalah dalam benakku. Walaupun itu ide gila Kibum, sejujurnya aku sedikit tidak tega. Yah, sedikit sih. Bagaimanapun aku tetap membencinya!

Setelah membaringkannya di kasur, Yun songsaengnim memintaku untuk menjaganya. Aku mengangguk. Kuambil handuk dan kubasahi dengan air, lalu kuusapkan ke wajah dan rambutnya yang kotor terkena debu. Anehnya, meskipun aku tak suka memegang debu atau sesuatu yang kotor, aku rela membersihkannya sampai benar-benar bersih.

Ada sedikit rasa puas melihatnya terlihat segar. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku perlahan. Tanpa kusadari tanganku mengusap poninya lembut. Entah kerasukan apa aku, yang jelas hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

"Mianhae" lirihku. Tak berharap ia mendengarnya.

Tak berapa lama aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera bersembunyi di balik penyekat yang membatasi kasur Donghae dengan kasur yang berada di sebelah. Karena ada lubang kecil di penyekat kayu ini, aku bisa mengintip melalui celah tersebut.

"Donghae-ah!"

Aku mencaritahu siapa yang datang. Ternyata Jessica, putri konglomerat Jung. Aku menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, entah kenapa aku tak suka padanya.

"Ngh.."

Donghae menggeliat kecil. Dia sudah sadar ya? Menyebalkan.. Kenapa dia tidak sadar dari tadi? Kenapa harus saat Jessica yang bersamanya?

Lho? Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? aiish ada apa denganku?

"Donghae-ah. Gwaenchana yo?" Jessica mendekati Donghae. Terlihat jelas ia sangat khawatir pada namja itu.

"Jessica? Di mana aku?"

"Kita di UKS Donghae-ah. Tadi kamu ditemukan pingsan di gudang. Sedang apa kamu di sana?"

DEG!

Ya Tuhan.. apa Donghae akan bercerita kalau aku mengurungnya? Awas saja kau Lee Donghae! Akan kucincang kau kalau sampai kau membeberkannya!

Kulihat Donghae berpikir sebentar, seperti mengingat-ingat..

"Em, tadi malam…aku tersesat.."

Mwo?

"Mwo? kamu ada di sana sejak semalam? Pantas saja badanmu dingin sekali!"

"Hehe.. sudahlah Jessica aku nggak apa-apa kok.."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Jessica."

Rupanya ia menyembunyikannya. Kenapa ia harus menyembunyikannya? Seharusnya ia berkata kalau kami yang mengurungnya kan? Ia sangat membenci kami kan?

Entah kenapa dadaku jadi sesak seperti sekarang ini.

"Kamu mau roti? aku bawakan sekarang."

"Andwe, nggak usah.." dengan cepat Donghae menggenggam tangan Jessica. Aiish kenapa jadi pertunjukkan cinta-cintaan begini sih?

"Tidak boleh! Nanti kamu pingsan lagi!"

Aku berencana akan keluar saat Jessica keluar, tapi karena terlalu lama berpikir ia keburu kembali lagi. Kali ini ia membawa berbagai macam roti.

Sekarang mereka malah duduk berdua di kasur sebelah. Aiish mana sebentar lagi bel. Aku jarang berangkat terlambat-kalau bolos sering jadi aku merasa gelisah sekarang.

"Gwaenchana Donghae-ah? kamu terlihat pucat.. sepertinya kamu banyak pikiran. Jangan ragu untuk membaginya denganku, arra?"

DEG!

Meski tidak terlalu jelas, sepintas tatapan Donghae berubah pada Jessica. Kenapa dia? Apa dia jatuh cinta pada Jessica?

"Jessica, kamu nggak berangkat sekolah?"

"Kalau aku masuk, kamu bagaimana?"

"Nan gwaenchana Jessica. aku nanti masuk kok."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Jessica. kamu segeralah ke kelas, nanti aku menyusul!"

"Hm.. arra.."

Akhirnya Jessica pergi juga, sementara Donghae masih sibuk memakan roti-rotinya. Keluar nggak ya? Aiish bagaimana ini… aku bingung..

Tak lama ia selesai memakan roti-roti itu dan segera berdiri untuk membenahi seragamnya. Apa ia tidak sadar kalau aku membersihkannya? Menyebalkan! Aku membutuhkan ketelatenan dan waktu lama untuk membersihkannya, tapi ia malah cuek-cuek saja..

Lalu ia mencium-ciumi ketiaknya sendiri, membuatku menahan tawa. Dasar namja miskin, nggak punya deodoran kali ye? #unyuk + author digolok Elfishy o.o #

Tawaku mendadak hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah debaran jantungku yang jadi lebih keras dan cepat dua kali dari biasanya. Ya, kupikir inilah saatnya.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar, membiarkan jantungku menetralisir degupannya terlebih dahulu. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar.

Sesaat, ia terlihat kaget mendapati aku keluar dari balik penyekat. Tapi ia lalu memalingkan pandangannya. Hm.. Rupanya ia membenciku. Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit sekali. Aku menunduk agar kesedihanku tak terlihat olehnya.. Perlahan aku mendekatinya yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Gwaenchana?" Ah bodohnya aku! Seharusnya bukan ini yang kukatakan..

"Mwo?"

DEG!

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Aku menatapnya, bola matanya sesaat seperti mau keluar. Apa ia tak terima dengan perkataanku? Menyebalkan! Padahal untuk mengatakannya saja aku harus meninggalkan gengsiku dan merendahkan diriku di hadapannya. Apa kau tak tau, Lee Donghae?

"Gwaenchana yo?" Kuulangi perkataanku dengan lebih keras. Menyebalkan! Aku merasa seperti ditelanjangi, ini sangat memalukan bagiku.

"Ne" Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku cukup lega mendengarnya, kukira ia akan memaki-maki atau memukulku. #unyuk lebeh =3= *digolok Jewels*

"Syukurlah" Refleks aku berkata seperti itu. Entah aku bersyukur karena apa.

Ia terlihat marah, karena untuk sesaat kami terdiam. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberanian, aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pernah dikatakan oleh seorang Lee Hyuk Jae…

"Mianhae.. aku.."

Suaraku keluar pelan sekali. Aku sendiri hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ternyata keberanianku tidak cukup menahan rasa gengsiku.

"Cukup.."

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku, "Mwo?"

Apa maksudnya 'cukup'? Aku menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kubilang cukup! entah apa lagi kali ini yang kau dan teman-temanmu itu rencanakan, tapi aku tak akan terjebak! Aku tak peduli lagi... Aku benci padamu, Lee Hyuk Jae!"

JLEGER!

Rasanya seperti disambar petir. Jantungku sakit sekali seperti disayat-sayat. Bukan, ini bukan jantung. Kurasa.. hatiku yang sakit..

Ia.. membenciku..?

Apa ia sungguh-sungguh membenciku..?

Tak kutemukan keraguan sedikitpun pada matanya. Aku bisa langsung menyimpulkan..

Ya, Lee Donghae membenciku..

Tanpa sadar mataku memanas. Aku segera menunduk, tak kuasa menahan airmata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Ia melengang pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya, kenapa aku ini?

Aku sudah punya Kibum.. Aku mencintainya.. sungguh mencintainya.. tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya namja miskin dari desa itu datang lagi ke kehidupanku dan membuatku sakit lagi?

Lee Donghae..

Kenapa kau selalu membuatku sakit hati..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drap.. Drap..

Terdengar derap langkah menuju UKS. Aku segera menyeka airmataku dan bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Seorang namja montok datang, menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Tidak berhasil ya?" Katanya setengah mengejek.

Berhasil? Apa maksudnya?

"Apanya?"

"Apanya apa? kau merencanakan sesuatu ya?"

"Anni! aku tadi benar-benar tulus minta maaf! aku tak tahu kalau dia punya anemia.."

Aku tak terima ketulusanku diragukan. Kalau hanya pura-pura, aku tak perlu merasa sesakit ini..

"Cih.. kupikir kau mulai suka padanya, Eunhyuk-ah!"

Aku membulatkan mataku lalu menatapnya tajam, "MWO? Berhenti bicara atau kulempar kau Lee Sungmin!"

"Ckck..

Sungmin berdecak kecil, seolah-olah ia prihatin dengan keadaanku. "Kau tetap angkuh Eunhyuk-ah, terserah kau saja. aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal."

Sungmin berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Suka? Apa mungkin aku suka padanya? Pada Lee Donghae?

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku suka padanya. Apalagi rasanya sakit sekali saat ia berkata ia membenciku.

Tapi.. apa mungkin?

Tidak! Kau tidak suka padanya Lee Hyuk Jae! Yang kau cintai hanya Kibum.. ya…. hanya Kibum…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana readers? Aneh ya? Saya juga ngerasa aneh sama nih fic -' saya minta pendapatnya ya^^ kalau masih ada yg minat, saya lanjutin.. kalau enggak ya udah saya hapus ^^**

**Mind to Rnr?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : It's Complicated**

**Author : Shin Ah Chan**

**Length : chapter**

**Disclaimer : member Super Junior milik orangtua dan Tuhan, tapi kalau boleh egois Chulppa milikku! *dibunuh Petals*FF ini 100% PUNYA SAYA! *teriak pake kentongan(?)**

**Warning : Typo(s), alur kecepetan, cerita kaga jelas, judul kaga nyambung sama isi cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing EunHae couple**

**.**

**FF ini genderswitch!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASHING DON'T COPYING DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseyo~ satu lagi FF dari author abal yg lagi merambah dunia perfanfican selama beberapa abad *plak***

**Ini FF lama saya yg saya adaptasi sedikit^^ semoga kalian suka^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ah Donghae-ah! gwaenchanayo?" seisi kelas mengerumuniku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Masih tersisa sedikit pusing pada kepalaku.

"Ini pasti ulah mereka kan?" salah seorang yeoja dari kelas sebelah, dan juga teman sekamar Jessica di asrama-yang kuketahui bernama Wookie mendekatiku.

Bisa dibilang Wookie adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang berani terang-terangan menyatakan perang dengan Eunhyuk. Kata Jessica, Wookie pernah menjadi bulan-bulanan keempat setan-eh salah, orang itu saat SMP dulu. Tapi karena pada dasarnya ia seorang yeoja yang tangguh, mereka berhenti mengerjainya.

"Hm.. anni, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja, eh ternyata anemiaku kambuh." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Yang benar? Oh iya kenalin namaku Kim Ryeowook tapi panggil aja Wookie!"

"Namaku Lee Donghae, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, hehe" tawaku garing. Melihat itu Wookie hanya tersenyum saja.

TENG TENG

Bel berbunyi, berpasang-pasang mata yang tadinya mengerumuniku kini kembali ke habitat(?) mereka masing-masing. Aku menengok bangku sebelah. Kosong. Aku menengok kesana kemari, mencari sesosok yeoja. Jessica di mana ya? Kok dia belum sampai ke kelas?

"Eh, Yesung, tau Jessica ada di mana?" tanyaku asal-asalan sambil mendekati sekumpulan namja yang masih ada di depan kelas. Kenapa asal-asalan? Karena aku lupa yang mana namja bernama Yesung itu.

Aku tidak mengfokuskan mataku menatap salah satu namja, aku memperhatikan semuanya. Beruntung Yesung ada di sana, kalau tidak aku mempermalukan diriku dua kali di depan mereka lagi.

#hadeh, Haeppa malu2in aja =,=" masa nggak tau suami author yang mana? *dimutilasi Chulppa*

"Em, molla Donghae-ah, setahuku sejak dari UKS dia ada di kelas..

Aku menghela nafas, tapi tiba-tiba Yesung berbicara lagi,

"Ah! Aku ingat! Tadi dia bersama Siwon keluar entah kemana"

"Mwo?" aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa Jessica yang tidak dekat sedikitpun dengan mereka malah pergi dengan Siwon? Ya Tuhan.. jangan biarkan Jessica terlibat dalam masalah ini…

Tapi, dugaan Donghae salah besar..

**-di suatu café di Seoul—**

"Tidak apa-apa siswa terpintar di Incheon sepertimu membolos?"

Namja itu mengulas senyumnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang cukup dalam di wajahnya. Senyum yang bisa membuat yeoja-yeoja di sekitarnya jatuh hati padanya, tapi tidak untuk yeoja yang berada di depannya ini. Ia bisa menguasai diri dengan baik mengingat perlakuan-perlakuan yang didapatkan temannya dari namja satu ini.

"Gwaenchana.. asal aku bisa bersamamu."

Mendadak tubuh yeoja itu bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Ya! Jangan membuatku merinding, Choi Siwon! Katakan apa maumu membawaku kemari?"

Menanggapi bentakan yeoja itu, namja itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Galak sekali kau ini, Jessica-ah.. aku cuma ingin makan denganmu saja kok, sungguh, tak ada niat lain." Ia melembutkan suaranya. Jarang-jarang ia melakukan ini, meskipun itu di depan yeoja. Tapi tetap saja yeoja itu tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Tapi seisi café ini memperhatikan kita! Kau lupa ya, kalau kau seorang model?" ia mendengus kesal sambil menatap ke jendela, memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Hmm mau bagaimana lagi, aku terkenal sih! Seharusnya kau bangga karena bisa kencan denganku, nona.. jarang-jarang lho aku mengajak yeoja manis sepertimu kencan."

Sungguh, kali ini bukan hanya bulu kuduk Jessica yang berdiri, mendadak ia jadi mual. Ingin sekali rasanya pergi dari sini, tapi ia bingung memutuskan berjalan-jalan dengan seragam sekolah atau kembali ke sekolah. Dua-duanya sama-sama cari mati. Satu-satunya cara agar aman hanya menemani Siwon di café pribadi milik keluarga Siwon ini.

"Bangga? Wae?" kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menatap Siwon. Siwon memperlihatkan smirk-nya.

#Kyu: hyung! Jangan curi smirk gue!

Won: bentar Kyu, hyung pake dulu buat syuting epep, kalau udah selesei hyung kembaliin!

Kyu: janji ye! *lho? Mendadak betawi?

Won: iyee!

Author: heh simpanan2 author, kembali ke cerita! ==" *digolok Chulppa*

**~~gangguan teknis~~**

**back to story**

"Ne, secara..

Siwon membusungkan dadanya, ia terlihat sombong sekali sekarang.

"Aku model terkenal, wajahku tampan, kaya, pintar, keren, kurang apa lagi aku?"

Jessica menatap jijik ke arah Siwon lalu membuang mukanya lagi. Andai ia mau memukul kepala Siwon sejak tadi sudah ia lakukan, tapi ia masih punya tata krama. Dan lagian penting amat sih mengotori tangannya dengan memukul kepala namja rese ini?

"Silakan tuan Choi, maaf lama menunggu."

Tiba-tiba waitress datang dengan membawakan pesanan Siwon dan Jessica. Siwon memesan black coffee dan Jessica hanya memesan orange juice. Ia sedang tidak mood memakan apa-apa hari ini.

'hhh andai saja tadi aku tidak ditarik oleh namja rese satu ini.. mungkin sekarang aku sedang mendengarkan pelajaran di kelas. Aah Donghae, bagaimana dengannya? Apa ia kesulitan saat aku tak ada?'

Mendadak seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Jessica. Entah ia sadari atau tidak, sejak pertama mengenal Donghae, ia jadi lebih ceria dari biasanya. Jessica terus memikirkannya tanpa menyadari Siwon terus menatapnya dari tadi.

"Kau manis sekali jika tersenyum seperti barusan"

"Mwo?" Jessica kembali memasang tampang kesalnya, sesaat ia lupa kalau sedang bersama Siwon.

Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Untuk sesaat ia bisa menggombal dengan lancar, tapi terkadang kata-katanya menguap entah kemana jika sedang memperhatikan Jessica dengan seksama. Ia hanya tersenyum saja, bahkan bisa cengengesan tidak jelas jika sudah menyangkut tentang Jessica. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti, yang pasti perasaan ini sangat manis..

"Sekarang kau yang gila! Sudah cepat habiskan kopimu lalu kembalikan aku ke sekolah!"

"Hm.. shireo!"

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Aku maunya jalan-jalan dulu sama kamu baru kembali ke sekolah! Lagian kamu lupa ya? Sekarang pelajaran Kim songsaengnim, guru paling killer se-sekolah!"

Jessica kembali bergidik ngeri dengan gaya bahasa Siwon.

"Ya! Jangan terus-terusan membuatku merinding Choi Siwon! Hentikan memanggilku dengan 'kamu' ! jangan sok akrab deh!"

Kini justru Siwon yang mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Tapi aku dengar saat kamu memanggil Donghae dengan 'kamu', lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh? Lagian aku kenal dan akrab sama kamu jauh lebih dulu daripada Donghae!" balas Siwon tak kalah galak.

"Itu beda! Apa kau bilang? Akrab denganmu? Jangan mimpi deh!" kali ini Jessica menjulurkan lidahnya, persis seperti anak kecil. Melihat itu ingin sekali rasanya Siwon mencubit pipinya, tapi ia masih belum puas dengan pertengaran mereka barusan.

"Beda gimana? Jangan bilang kamu pacaran sama Donghae!" kali ini omongan Siwon semakin ngawur.

Sesaat Jessica terdiam. Ia malah menunduk kali ini. Siwon yang menyadari hal itu membulatkan matanya, benar-benar tak percaya..

"Mwo? Jadi kamu bener-bener pacaran sama.."

"Sama siapa? Andwe!"

Siwon menghela nafas lega. Tapi tunggu dulu.. kalau Donghae dan Jessica nggak pacaran, lalu kenapa Jessica malah diam dan menunduk seperti tadi? Jangan-jangan..

"Jessica-ah, kamu suka sama Donghae ya?"

Jessica yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya sontak tersedak. Ia menatap Siwon dengan wajah yang merah padam. Jujur, walau sedikit kesal Siwon merasa Jessica terlihat semakin manis. Siwon menghela nafasnya lagi, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jessica. Anehnya, Jessica tidak melawan ataupun berteriak-teriak kali ini, ia sedang sibuk menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Hmm begitu ya, Lee Donghae.. dia memang namja yang baik dan polos." Ucap Siwon tanpa sadar. Ia tetap berbesar hati mengakui kelebihan Donghae walaupun hatinya hancur.

Jessica menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran. "Kau.. ternyata masih perhatian dengan Donghae."

Siwon terbelalak karena ucapan Jessica. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

**Flashback**

"Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin, saya lesmikan kalian beldua menjadi suami istli!" ucap seorang Donghae kecil dengan mantapnya. Siwon dan Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Donghae! Kenapa kami telus yang jadi pengantin?" protes Sungmin.

"Habis kalian cocok sih! Memang kamu maunya siapa yang jadi pengantin, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin kecil memutar bola matanya, "Aku maunya kamu sama Siwon aja yang jadi pengantin!"

Sontak Siwon tidak terima dengan keputusan Sungmin. "Mwo? Aku nggak mau sama Donghae! Dia nanti cium-cium aku lagi!"

"Enak aja! Yang suka cium-cium kan kamu! Lagian aku dah punya yeoja yang kutaksil kok."

"Jinjja? Nuguya, Donghae-ah?" Siwon yang bawaan orok udah demen gosip menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sahabatnya itu. Donghae nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang kecil kecil itu.

"Namanya Eunhyuk." Ujar Donghae bersemangat. Siwon dan Sungmin berpandangan sebentar, lalu tersenyum bersama-sama atas kebahagiaan sahabat mereka itu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, petaka menghampiri keluarga Lee. Partner kerjanya melarikan uang perusahaan beratus-ratus juta won, dan membuat perusahaan Lee bangkrut. Keluarga Lee segera meninggalkan Seoul dan kembali ke rumah kakek dan nenek Donghae di Mokpo, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Siwon dan Sungmin datang ke taman tempat bermain mereka biasanya. Siwon dan Sungmin terus menunggu Donghae, tetapi ia tak datang juga. Keesokan harinya pun begitu, terus menerus sampai pada akhirnya mereka tau satu hal, Donghae mengkhianati persahabatan mereka. Begitulah yang ditangkap oleh ego dua namja kecil saat itu, dan tanpa disadari hal itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka dewasa.

**flashback end**

"Siwon.. kau kenapa?" Jessica mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon, membuat namja itu tersentak.

"Ah.. gwaenchana Jessica-ah. Ayo jalan."

Tanpa aba-aba Siwon menarik tangan Jessica dan itu membuat yeoja itu kesal setengah mati padanya.

'Tadi diam sekarang malah ngajak pergi? Dasar menyebalkan!' batin Jessica.

*sementara itu di sekolah*

"Haaaahh.. aku nggak ngerti." Donghae membolak-balikkan buku matematikanya, walaupun author yakin itu juga nggak akan bikin Donghae lebih mengerti matematika =="

Donghae memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja lalu menatap kosong ke langit. Hari ini ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan pelajaran di SMA Incheon yang jauh lebih sulit dari sekolah-sekolah biasa. Ia melirik kursi sebelahnya lagi, masih kosong. Berbagai pikiran negatif berkecamuk di otaknya, hingga ia tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Perlahan ia mendekat.

"LEE DONGHAE! APA YANG SEDANG KAU KERJAKAN HA?"

Segera Donghae menegakkan badannya, rupanya Kim songsaengnim sudah berada di sebelahnya. Donghae hanya nyengir lebar. Melihat kelakuan siswanya itu, dengan menahan geram ia berteriak,

"LEE DONGHAE! KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"

Tak perlu dua kali teriakan, Donghae sudah melesat keluar kelas. Saking bingungnya ia mau kemana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke UKS saja, tidur-tiduran kan lumayan di siang bolong gini.

Begitu sampai di UKS ia terkejut mendapati Eunhyuk sedang bersama Kibum di dalam, sehingga ia tak jadi masuk dan memutuskan untuk mengintip.

'tadi mereka berdua memang nggak ada di kelas sih, jadi mereka di sini?'

Donghae melongokkan kepalanya tapi bersikap sewaspada mungkin agar mereka tak melihatnya.

**-Donghae POV-**

"Chagi ya.. sampai kapan kamu mau di sini? Lagian kenapa kau menangis?" Kibum menyeka buliran airmata yang mengalir dari mata indah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menatap Kibum sekilas, sedikit perih lalu menunduk lagi.

"Sudahlah Kibum-ah, jangan paksakan dirimu.." ucapnya. Kibum sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya-tidak setuju dengan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kau.."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Kibum-ah.." potong Eunhyuk. Ia kini menatap Kibum.

Apa maksudnya? Aku belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan mereka.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, lalu mengusap kepala Eunhyuk perlahan. Entah kenapa aku tidak tahan melihatnya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu Eunhyuk-ah.. beritahu aku, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kibum lembut.

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hmm tidak apa-apa kok, hanya ada sedikit masalah.. kau tak perlu cemas."

"Sedikit masalah bisa membuat seorang Lee HyukJae menangis? Tidak mungkin!" Kibum kini mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya-persis seperti anak kecil.

"Aiish kau ini keras kepala sekali Kibum-ah!" katanya sambil menepis tangan Kibum.

"Apa boleh buat, ini juga tugasku, Eunhyuk-ah.." Kibum kembali mengelus kepala Eunhyuk, kali ini ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Eunhyuk.

"Jangan laporkan pada appa! Dia selalu melebih-lebihkan segala hal!" protes Eunhyuk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menghindari bertatapan mata dengan Kibum.

"Ne, ne, arra.. sekarang berhentilah menangis dan kita kembali ke kelas ya." Bujuk Kibum lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi, Eunhyuk tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari kasur. Ia malah menunduk. Semburat merah sukses terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ng.. Kibum-ah, apa sudah ada yeoja yang kau suka?"

Mwo? Apa maksud Eunhyuk berkata seperti itu? Bukankah ia yeojachingunya Kibum-ssi?

"Mm belum.. waeyo? Apa sudah ada namja yang kau suka Eunhyuk-ah?"

Mendadak Eunhyuk menatap Kibum. Matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang memerah menjadi jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Waeyo Eunhyuk-ah? Aiish kau ini.."

Kibum merengkuh punggung Eunhyuk, membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah.. hanya kau yang bisa mengerti aku.. saranghae."

Kibum tak membalas ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri mengusap punggung Eunhyuk agar gadis itu merasa jauh lebih baik. Eunhyuk yang sudah mengerti tersenyum pahit di balik pelukan Kibum.

"Aku mengerti, Kibum-ah.. walaupun kau tak menyukaiku tak apa, aku senang kau ada di sisiku.. gomawo."

Mwo? Tunggu sebentar.. jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya.. mereka tidak pacaran? Tapi.. wae?

"Ne, Eunhyuk-ah.. mianhe aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku.. benar-benar tak bisa menghadapi adjusshi nantinya.. kalau sampai jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ne, aku mengerti Kibum-ah.. jadi bodyguardku pun tak masalah.. tetaplah di sisiku!"

"Ne Eunhyuk-ah.."

Setelah cukup puas dibuat pusing oleh mereka berdua, aku memutuskan untuk ke taman belakang saja. Di sana ada bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon, pasti enak untuk tidur.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke sana, tapi sialnya aku mendapati bangku itu tak kosong, tapi sedang ditiduri seorang namja dengan buku menutupi wajahnya. Aku mencoba mendekati namja tersebut.

"Mwo? Buku Fisika kelas 3 SMA?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Aku segera mengendap-endap dari sana, menyadari aku hampir saja mau mengusir sunbae.

"Hei, Lee Donghae, mau kemana kau?" tanpa mengubah posisinya sama sekali, namja itu memanggil namaku. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini..

Kali ini ia mengambil bukunya dan duduk di bangku tersebut. Terpampanglah wajah manis dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Lee Sungmin?" Aku membulatkan mataku tanpa sadar.

"Ne, siapa lagi pabo." Ia memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Aiish apa dia minta berkelahi? Eh tapi aku tak bisa berkelahi ding.. #jangan tantang Minppa, Haeppa! Dia pake martial arts =="

"Ah sudah ya, bye!" aku segera beranjak dari sana, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkeram lenganku kuat.

Aku menatapnya, ekspresinya masih belum berubah. Aiish mau apa sih dia?

"Tetaplah di sini pabo. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali. Jangan-jangan dia mau menembakku?

"Mwo? Jangan katakan kalau… aih! Kita ini sama-sama namja Lee Sungmin! Aku tak bisa berpacaran dengan.."

PLETAK!

Satu pukulan sukses mendarat di kepalaku.

"Appo, Sungmin-ah!" aku mengelus kepalaku yang dipukul oleh Sungmin. Ini anak tangannya dari batu kali ya?

"Aiish kau ini namja Lee Donghae! Masa begitu saja sakit. Makanya jangan katakan hal yang membuatku mual!"

"Hm.. lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lenganku.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, padahal kami sudah mengerjaimu.. tapi mengapa kau bersikap seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa antara aku dan kau?"

"Hm lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menjauhi kalian? Tak akan ngaruh! Kalian selalu ada di mana-mana!"

Sungmin tertawa pelan seolah-olah yang kukatakan adalah hal yang lucu. Huh, itu kan fakta?

"Kau ini masih sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu Lee Donghae!" katanya sambil tertawa. Baru sekali ini aku melihatnya tertawa lepas, bahkan sejak kami kanak-kanak pun jarang sekali ia memperlihatkan tawanya.

"Hm.. sudahlah! Katakan saja apa yang harus kau katakan!" ucapku tak sabar.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah, ia berhenti tertawa. Matanya menerawang jauh, dan terlihat kesedihan di sana.

"Jeongmal mianhe.. Lee Donghae!"

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Kau ini pabo nggak ketulungan! Tentu saja untuk masalah kemarin. Aku tak tau kau punya anemia, sama sepertiku."

"Hmm sudahlah! Kalau hanya untuk membahas itu aku lebih baik tidur saja di UKS sekarang.." ucapku asal.

Jujur aku masih sakit hati karena perlakuan mereka kemarin, tapi.. aku bukan tipe orang yang membutuhkan kata-kata maaf.. seiring berjalannya waktu sakit hatiku pasti akan hilang sendiri, walaupun tanpa kata maaf.

"Mana bisa? Di UKS kan ada Kibum-ah dan Eunhyuk-ah!" terang Sungmin. Ah, benar juga ya.

"Haahh ya sudahlah."

Aku kini duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Sungmin. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada pohon. Angin yang semilir membuat kesadaranku menipis, sampai pada akhirnya..

"7 tahun yang lalu..

Aku menoleh cepat, rupanya Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu..

"Aku dan Siwon terus menunggu di taman. Tak peduli hujan, panas menyengat, bahkan kami menunggu hingga salju turun.. tapi.. kau tak pernah datang.."

Aku menunduk mencoba mengingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku dan Siwon sakit hati.. kami terus berpikir kau mengkhianati kami.. pergi tanpa mengucap satu kata pun.. apa itu menyakitkan buatmu?"

Aku menegakkan kepalaku, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku bukannya ingin pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata.. aku tak bisa.. keadaan sangat buruk saat itu, makanya appa dan eomma ingin cepat-cepat pergi.. rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, sesaat ia tampak lega.

"Kalau begitu kita impas.. Karena kita sama-sama sakit."

Aku tertawa mendengar hipotesa tidak masuk akal seorang Lee Sungmin. Tanpa rasa canggung kami terus duduk bersebelahan. Ada sesuatu yang perlahan menghangat.. di hatiku.

"Tapi..

Ia membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Eunhyuk-ah jauh lebih sakit hati.."

Aku menoleh menatap matanya minta penjelasan. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Makanya kami melindunginya mati-matian.. walaupun orang membenci kami pun tak masalah, asalkan Eunhyuk-ah bahagia."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama 7 tahun ini?"

"Kau tahu? Eunhyuk-ah sama seperti aku dan Siwon. Jika saja orangtua kami tidak memberitahukan keadaan keluargamu yang sebenarnya, kami bisa saja terus menunggumu Donghae-ah.."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, Eunhyuk-ah dididik untuk bersikap layaknya seorang putri penerus keluarga Lee.. topeng angkuh yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya benar-benar menyiksanya. Ia tak punya teman, ia tak mengerti cara mengobrol dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya.. ia selalu berbicara dengan formal.. sehingga tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.."

Aku tersenyum. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Eunhyuk pun begitu. Tutur katanya sangat santun dan terpelajar, walaupun saat itu kami masih kanak-kanak.

"Tapi semua berubah saat bertemu denganmu.. mendadak ia yang pemurung menjadi ceria.. sikap formalnya ia tinggalkan entah kemana.. ia bersikap sangat lepas.. eommanya sangat menyukai perubahan pada dirinya.. tapi appanya? Ia geram saat tahu hal ini.. ia benar-benar banyak menuntut. Tapi apa peduli Eunhyuk? Ia bahkan mulai berani melawan appanya.. hal ini membuat appanya sedih.."

Aku manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Sungmin. Terbesit sedikit rasa penyesalan, kenapa dulu aku harus meninggalkan Seoul dan tak mengerti banyak hal terjadi..

"Makanya saat berpisah denganmu, Eunhyuk-ah kembali memasang topeng angkuhnya.. ia tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.. diam-diam ia selalu memikirkanmu.. mengkhawatirkanmu.. sampai pada akhirnya appanya menyewa seorang bodyguard untuk Eunhyuk-ah.. appanya ingin Eunhyuk punya teman bermain.. appanya hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya.. karena ia sadar kalau Eunhyuk tidak bahagia."

Sungmin menghela nafas lagi. Rupanya ia benar-benar menyayangi Eunhyuk, semua terlihat di matanya.

"Perlahan Eunhyuk bisa bersikap lepas saat bersama bodyguardnya itu. Ia pun ingin memperbaiki sikapnya di sekolah. Tapi apa daya? Semua terlanjur membencinya.. semua terlanjur mengenal seorang Lee HyukJae yang sombong dan angkuh.. dan ini benar-benar menyakiti perasaannya.."

"Lalu.. kenapa kalian mengerjai Wookie?"

"Eunhyuk sangat iri kepada Wookie. Ia punya banyak teman, selalu ceria, tangguh, dan hampir tak punya masalah. Ego Eunhyuk membuatnya ingin sekali merusak kesenangan Wookie. Tapi pada akhirnya.. hanya Kibum yang masih punya hati.. kami akhirnya melepaskan Wookie."

Mwo? Kibum yang itu?

"Hahaha.. kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kibum itu sangat baik, Donghae-ah.. hanya saja, dia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan Eunhyuk- bahagia, sama seperti aku dan Siwon."

"Kenapa kalian begitu menyayanginya? Padahal kalian baru bertemu saat SMP kan?"

"Karena kami sama.. sama-sama terikat keegoisan orang tua. Kalau saja aku dulu tidak bertemu denganmu dan Siwon mungkin aku akan lebih egois daripada Eunhyuk sekarang."

Aku tersenyum. Perasaan yang tertahan selama 7 tahun kini bisa kurasakan meluap-luap dalam dadaku. Aku menatap Sungmin cukup lama, dan membuatnya tersentak.

"Aiishh kau kenapa sih? Kau lebih mengerikan daripada yeoja-yeoja calon tunanganku.."

"Enak aja. Aku masih normal tau." Cibirku. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah.. kau membuatku jauh lebih baik." Kataku pada Sungmin. Awalnya ia mengernyit-tak mengerti, namun ia mengangguk pada akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author POV-**

"Mianhae… my love (my love, my love)…"

Dan dendangan demi dendangan dilantunkan oleh namja manis semanis author #plak dengan suara merdunya yang khas. Ia begitu menghayati lagu tersebut hingga sepasang sepatu terlempar ke arahnya.

BLETAK!

"Aiiiiiiiiiisssh appo!" teriak namja itu kesetanan(?).

"Mianheyo, tak sengaja." Ucap seorang namja yang jauh lebih manis sambil memasuki kamar melalui jendela. Topeng dingin terpampang sukses di wajahnya.

"Mwo? Kibum-ah? Tumben kau pulang cepat." Ucap Donghae setelah melihat siapa yang melemparinya dengan sepatu, mereka seperti sepasang suami-istri saja.

"Hmm.." Kibum hanya menggumam sekilas, melewati Donghae, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tak berapa lama ia sudah tertidur.

'Cepet banget nih anak ketiduran.. kayak anak kecil aja.' Batin Donghae. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, lalu menuju meja belajarnya untuk sekedar membuka buku pelajaran ataupun menjadwal.

Donghae yang sedang belajar tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh ringtone ponsel Kibum yang berbunyi tak jauh dari mejanya berada, yakni di meja Kibum.

Kibum yang sudah terlelap tak mengetahui adanya panggilan masuk dan tidak segera menggubris telepon itu. Sedangkan Donghae kini mulai risih dengan suara ringtone tersebut. *padahal lagunya sendiri haha*

"Haaaahh sudah cukup!" teriak Donghae final dan mendekati meja mencoba mengambil handphone Kibum.

Baru saja ia mau mengambilnya, rupanya tangan Kibum sudah terjulur dan merebutnya duluan.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae bingung. Kibum yang sedang mengamati tulisan yang berada di layar handphone-nya tak menggubris pertanyaan Donghae dan malah pergi keluar sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

'Aneh sekali dia. Sebenarnya tadi telepon dari siapa?' batin Donghae. Tapi ia mencoba tak peduli dan meneruskan belajarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jessica?" Donghae mendekati Jessica yang tengah melamun di kelas. Kelas masih sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Jessica sedikit tersentak melihat kedatangan Donghae. "Ah… Donghae-ah… kau sudah baikan?" tanya Jessica, Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memperhatikan namja itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tersenyum sekilas, ia tahu namja itu sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Kemarin kau kemana?" tanya Donghae sambil mendudukkan badannya di sebelah Jessica. Yeoja itu sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan Donghae itu.

"Eh..a-aku…ada urusan." Jawab Jessica sekenanya, namun tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Donghae hanya menghela nafasnya lalu membuka buku pelajarannya, walaupun pikirannya sudah kemana-mana.

"Kemarin aku diberitahu seseorang.." kata Donghae tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Dengan Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, Jessica jadi sangat deg-degan. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kau jalan dengan Siwon, hm?" kali ini raut wajah Jessica berubah seketika. Begitu pula dengan Donghae. Rasanya ia sangat ingin marah-marah saat ini.

"A-apa? Siapa yang memberitahumu? A-anni!" sanggah Jessica. Namun, Donghae tak mempercayainya. Ia malah menghentikan aktivitas membacanya lalu menatap tajam pada Jessica. Melihat Jessica yang sudah pucat, Donghae melembutkan kata-katanya.

"Anni. Bukan siapa-siapa." katanya singkat lalu kembali menatap bukunya. Jessica yang sudah pucat kini bertambah pucat melihat Donghae yang sungguh-sungguh. Ia heran, kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini? Pada Donghae yang tak lain adalah teman sebangkunya dan baru berkenalan dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu? Kenapa ia sungguh sakit saat Donghae marah padanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk datang dengan perasaan riang. Kenapa? Ya, kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena prince _charming-_nya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya yang membuat beberapa namja klepek-klepek melihatnya-walau sebagian lainnya merasa ngeri.

Di perjalanan menuju kelasnya ia bertemu dengan Siwon dan Sungmin yang juga sedang tersenyum-senang. Baru Eunhyuk akan menyapa mereka saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar..

"Pokoknya menyenangkan deh kencan dengan Jessica, aku yakin aku bisa meluluhkannya beberapa saat lagi." Cengir Siwon tak terbendung lagi. #gila dong #plak! Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau lupa kalau ia sangat membenci kita, Mr. Choi?" Sungmin "mengingatkan".

"Ah….itu cuma masalah waktu kok." Jawab Siwon masih sumringah. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya. Jessica? Kencan? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Ah btw aku juga udah agak lega nih… kemarin aku habis baikan ma Donghae… tapi nggak tau deh entar gimana. Eunhyuk kayaknya marah lagi ama dia." Kali ini Sungmin angkat bicara. Mwo? Baikan? Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk sungguh geram kali ini. Dengan cepat ia menarik pundak kedua sahabatnya dari belakang. Mereka terkejut mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang memasang tampang setan #plak.

"Mwo? E-Eunhyuk-ah… apa…" belum selesai Sungmin bicara Eunhyuk sudah melengang pergi mendahului mereka berdua.

"Yah… dia marah." Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Siwon mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya sepakat untuk mengejar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menuju kelas, mendapati Donghae dan Jessica yang hanya berdua saja. Tiba-tiba emosinya meluap. Dengan langkah cepat ia menjambak rambut Jessica itu.

"A-aaaw! Appo!" rintih Jessica. Tangannya menahan rambutnya yang seakan-akan ingin dirontokkan semua oleh Eunhyuk. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

Donghae yang terkejut segera mencengkeram tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hentikan!" tegasnya. Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya geram, tapi tidak melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Jessica. Kesal karena tidak didengarkan, kini tangan Jessica terulur dan membalas perbuatan Eunhyuk: menjambak rambut blondenya.

"A-aah! Yeoja babo! Hentikan!" kali ini Eunhyuk yang berteriak. Donghae yang tidak pernah berkelahi dengan siapapun seumur hidupnya sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia masih mencoba melerai mereka berdua-walau tak berhasil. Keduanya benar-benar keras kepala.

"Eunhyuk, lepaskan Jessica! Sekarang juga!" Donghae mencoba menarik tangan Eunhyuk, namun sepertinya sia-sia karena justru Jessica yang kesakitan karenanya.

"Eunhyuk!" kali ini Donghae meninggikan suaranya.

"Diam! Kau tak ada hak melarangku!" kali ini Eunhyuk mengeraskan tarikannya pada rambut Jessica dan juga dibalas setimpal oleh Jessica. Beruntung kelas masih sepi, jadi tidak ada murid yang menonton perkelahian yang konyol-menurut Donghae-itu.

Perkelahian masih berlanjut, tiba-tiba…

"Eunhyuk-ah!" dari pintu terlihatlah dua orang namja yang sudah bisa kita tebak siapa mereka. Siwon mendekati Eunhyuk dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jessica.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kenapa kau ini? Cepat lepaskan!" bujuk Siwon. Ia sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi ia tahu kalau Eunhyuk bukanlah tipe yang bisa diberitahu dengan emosi.

"Lepaskan tanganku Choi Siwon! Aku tahu kau pasti ingin membela yeoja ini kan!" Eunhyuk tak beranjak sedikitpun. Karena Siwon jadi termakan emosi, akhirnya ia menarik paksa Eunhyuk hingga beberapa helai rambut Jessica tertinggal di tangan Eunhyuk.

"A-aaaduuh!" Jessica memegangi kepalanya. Bulir air menetes perlahan di sudut matanya. Donghae yang melihat hal itu refleks membawa Jessica ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Siwon yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" kali ini Sungmin mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat emosi. Dicekalnya kedua pundak Eunhyuk. Namun, Eunhyuk segera menepis tangan Sungmin dan berlari menuju keluar.

"Nggak ada lagi sahabat-sahabatan! Nggak ada yang tulus sayang sama aku!" teriak Eunhyuk yang terdengar hingga sepanjang koridor. Siwon dan Sungmin menganga dibuatnya, sedangkan amarah Donghae kepada Jessica menguap seketika. Ia ingin berada di sisinya saat ini, tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gimana readers? Akhirnya chap 2 muncul juga u.u kependekan yah? Emang bedanya sampai 6 halaman sendiri Y-" saya minta pendapatnya ya^^ kalau masih ada yg minat, saya lanjutin.. kalau enggak ya udah saya hapus ^^**

**Balasan review:**

Eunhyukkie's  
>Ini udah diupdate, chingu^^<p>

Gomawo^^

Shin AhChan imnida, dipanggil Sulli juga boleh #plak

Gomawo udah review^^

kribohyuk

Eh emang Hyuk gitu yah? Yah mau gimana lagi, namanya juga king of yadong #plak

Ini udah dilanjut^^

Wah padahal mau aku bikin jadi cinta segi banyak (?)

Gomawo udah review^^

Han Eun Kyo  
>Hyuk gimana? Saya juga ga tau #plak<p>

Iyaa, padahal kalau udah senyum….aaa #melting  
>Ini udah dilanjut^^ maaf ga bisa kilat yah…<p>

Gomawo udah review^^

nyukkunyuk

Aaa naksir sama username nya , *soalnya aku sering panggil gitu hehe*

Yah, kayak ga tau Eunhyuk yg aneh aja #plak

Hihihi ini udah dilanjut^^

Gomawo udah review^^

Sakyu  
>Gomawo chingu^^<p>

Nyaaa begitulah chingu…menyedihkan..

Ne, dia baik^^

Ini udah dilanjut^^

Gomawo udah review^^

**Mind to Rnr?**


End file.
